


Atone

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants to atone for his sins. Levi agrees to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atone

**Author's Note:**

> no smut or fluff here. just a harsh spanking from Levi to Erwin.   
> for snk kink meme:
> 
> Requesting Erwin receiving a thorough and detailed cathartic/punishment spanking from Levi (Dom overtones if you wish.)
> 
> Possibly the spanking is how Erwin deals with guilt or maybe he just pissed Levi off, but it's not for play.
> 
> Would love to see a crop being used for those hard to reach places like the inner thighs and cheeks with our commander taking it like a champ. 
> 
> **Bonus love if Levi makes him ask for it since he's a lil shit head and gets off on the power trip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

Erwin strains against his bonds, squeezing his eyes shut despite the blindfold around his face. He can feel the whisper of the crop along his ass, trailing down between his cheeks and inner thighs. Erwin feels no pleasure, only the tight anticipation in his belly. 

"I said," Erwin grits. "I need to be punished."

Levi stares boredly at Erwin's bare backside. The man is kneeling against the wall, knees digging into the stone of the dungeon. Levi wishes that Erwin would pick a cleaner place for him to take his lashes, but if it helps whatever is going on through Erwin's fucked up mind, then he'll suffer through the grime and grit. 

"How many lashes will it be?" Levi gives a light smack to one of the pale cheeks, face impassive at the tiny jump and noise that escapes Erwin's throat. "Last mission it was ten, one for each person killed." Another smack to the other cheek. Levi knows that Erwin needs the buildup just as much as he needs the actual whipping. 

"Fifteen." Erwin murmurs, the dying screams of his soldiers still echoing in his ears. 

"Fifteen? We'll go with an even twenty, considering five more were gravely injured to where they'll never lead normal lives again." Levi steps between Erwin's legs, boot knocking his knees further apart to expose the untouched thighs. 

Erwin bites down hard on the inside of his cheek, drawing blood as the first smack hits him in earnest. Levi doesn't hold back, alternating between each cheek and thigh. By the time Erwin mentally counts to ten, a sweat makes his back sheen and his hair cling damply to his neck. He doesn't know if the trickle on the back of his thighs is blood or sweat. Erwin imagines the whelps and how he won't be able to sit for a week without being in excruciating pain. 

Exactly what he wants. That way he'll remember the sting of each death on his hands. 

"I want you to count the last ten." Levi stops and Erwin hisses at the feeling of a cool boot pressing into his upper back, forcing his face to the ground and his arms grow taunt from the strain from the chains trapping him. The new position forces his ass higher into the air. The clatter of the crop dropping to the ground makes him realize that Levi will be dishing out the last ten lashes with his hand. 

Suddenly the thought of leather hitting his ass doesn't sound so bad. 

"I want to hear you loud and clear." Levi instructs.

The feel of flesh smacking flesh makes Erwin jolts and he forgets to speak. Fingers dig into his hip, certain to leave half moon bruises. "I told you to count." Erwin takes in a deep breath and nods. 

At the next impact, Erwin grunts, "One."

Smack.

"Two."

Smack. Smack.

"Three. Four."

The next hits land in rapid succession, leaving no time for his flesh to recover, the sting easing into a painful burn. 

"Five six seven."

Erwin is panting now, glad for the pain, wanting to endure it. What he feels is probably a tenth of what his men felt as they were being eaten alive by the titans as he watched helplessly.   
"Eight."

Almost done and Erwin can feel the relief start to pour through him.

"Nine." 

Levi's blows haven't lessened in intensity. 

"Ten."

Erwin collapses when his arms are released and the dim light of the dungeon stings his eyes when the blindfold falls to the floor. He stares up at Levi, seeing no judgment, no emotion through those cold eyes. Levi helps the Commander to his feet, steadying him when he sways. The feel of his pants scraping along his raw ass and thighs makes him wince. The walk back to his bedroom is long and he is thankful no one is around to see him staggering. 

Levi knows better than to ask Erwin if he wishes for a cool cloth to ease the pain. Erwin would refuse. Instead he simply helps the taller man crawl into bed, wishing that Erwin wouldn't subject himself to such torture. 

But atoning for one's sins is never easy.


End file.
